The Kuwabara Family Journals
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: On the night of Kuwabara's high school graduation, Shizuru talks to her brother and gives him a gift that he'll never forget. oneshot


AN: I've wanted to doa Shizuru/Kuwabara fic for a long time and I told my friend about my problem of not being able to get a good story idea. She told me an idea she had had but lost inspiration for it. She said I could write if I wanted to and low and behold, here it is. (finally!)

Dedication: To Telle, who's idea this was in the first place

Discliamer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"And our valedictorian of the year, Kazuma Kuwabara!" The announcer held the diploma to a familiar orange-topped boy wearing a proud smile across his face. He gratefully accepted his diploma and bowed toward the audience particularly to the occupants of the first row. 

Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and even Hiei was there and as Kuwabara descended down the stage stairs, they rose to their feet encouraging the entire auditorium to stand as well. Everyone knew of the academic troubles Kuwabara had had when he was in middle school but he amazed everyone around him when he applied himself and rose in academic standings throughout high school. But no one knew of the secret force that drove Kuwabara to excel.

Shizuru.

Kuwabara sat down next to his older sister for the remainder of the graduation ceremony. Ever since their parents died in a car crash years ago, she had taken on the burden and responsibility of raising him; a task that was neither easy nor fun. She'd mothered him throughout the toughest years of his life and made him study and drove him toward excellence. She loved him but she also beat him up when he started getting into trouble again. He couldn't think of any actions or words he could give her to express the love and gratitude to her.

L-a-t-e-r

"Hey, never thought you'd finish high school much less be valedictorian!" Yusuke joked good-naturedly at the Kuwabara household where a celebration was held in Kuwabara's honor.

Kuwabara laughed. "I didn't think so either, Urameshi, but it's more than I can say for you. All you have is a GED."

Yukina placed a hand on Kuwabara's arm and said sweetly, "I'm very proud of Kazuma and I always knew he would succeed."

The backyard was lit with lights, music was playing, the table was set with enough food to feed an army and everyone stood around, laughing and joking, just like old times. Kuwabara looked around and smiled at how much could change over the course of a few years. Kurama and Botan were engaged, Keiko was going to college, Hiei was now a detective all of his own, Yusuke taught martial arts, he had graduated and was pondering whether or not to marry Yukina and Shizuru was still right there for him.

After a while of sharing in the fun with everyone, Kuwabara felt a familiar tap on his shoulder and knew it was Shizuru before he turned around to face her.

"What is it, Shizuru?" he asked afraid that something was wrong.

Shizuru smiled. "Nothing really. Do you care if we talk alone for a while? On that old bench just through the woods?"

Kuwabara smiled. "Of course not, sister. Let's go!"

Shizuru and Kuwabara walked onto the familiar hiking path into the woods just beyond their home and both remained silent until they reached the small clearing where the old bench was. The area around it was bathed in the white moonlight giving it an eerie glow. They sat down and then Shizuru spoke again.

"I'm proud of you Little Bro, you know that?" she asked softly while looking at the moon.

"Yes, Shizuru, I know because you've told me that many times." Kuwabara replied his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

Shizuru put her arm around the carrot-topped teenager and sighed. "I think mom and dad would have been proud as well. As many years as it's been, I still miss them."

Kuwabara nodded his head and looked quizzically at his older sister. "I've always thought you have. I do too, just not in the same sense as you because I was younger."

Shizuru nodded. "Baby brother, I have something for you, ok?" She pulled out a mysterious package she had been carrying with her and gave it to Kuwabara and then watched him carefully open it.

Kuwabara reached tentatively for the package and opened it carefully. _I wonder what this is, _he thought to himself. The brown paper fell off and a couple of thick leather-bound books fell into his lap. He picked it up and opened it to reveal a person's handwriting.

"What is this Shizuru?" he asked.

Shizuru smiled. "This, baby bro, is our family's legacy. Look," -she pointed at the handwriting- "this is dad's handwriting. He started keeping this journal when he was your age. When he married mama, he gave it to mama to continue. Well, mama did and when I was in high school, she gave it to me to continue." Shizuru stopped and took in a deep breath to calm herself. "She died the next day. I vowed that when you graduated, I would in turn give it to you to continue the legacy. Read it and cherish it. Record as much or as little as you want. I believe that if you read these, you'll know mama and papa better. I want you to have it now."

Kuwabara looked at his sister, his black eyes brimming with tears. "I love you, Shizuru, you know that?"

Shizuru nodded. "I always suspected as much. Did you love me through all the times I beat you and called you a jackass?"

The carrot top nodded. "I'll always treasure this. Right now, I vow to continue this legacy. I will pass it to my future wife and eventually to my son or daughter."

Shizuru laughed. "Code of honor, eh, bro? And who's your wife going to be? Yukina?"

"Yukina! Of course she is! I loved her from the moment I saw her." And then as if Kuwabara had just picked up a sense of time said, "Yukina! We must return to her!"

"Hold your horses, Kuwabara. Congratulations on graduating high school with so many honors." And Shizuru and Kuwabara embraced in only the way siblings can and then made their way back through the forest and to their home.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it. So much focus is put on Hiei and Yukina, Shizuru and Kuwabara are oftentimes left out of the picture. The world needs more of them! Yes, short I know but we got siblingness and KuwaYuki hints all at the same time. Now, if you would be so knid as to leave a review, I would appreciate it. Otherwise, exit. Sayonara Bye Bye! 


End file.
